Não Estou Vendo Isto VIII
by Virgo Nyah
Summary: Oitava (nona) fic da série. Shaka dando um piti por uma Fênix comprometida. OOC, nonsense, yaoi.


**Título:** Não Estou Vendo Isto VIII** – **Shaka dando um piti de ciúme por uma fênix comprometida.  
**Sumário: **Shaka dando um piti de ciúme por uma fênix comprometida com um pato.  
**Avisos: **Oitava, digo, Nona (levando em consideração que depois da NEVI VII vem a NEVI VII-II) fic da série. Assim como as versões NEVI I e NEVI VII-II, essa possui yaoi explícito e, como boa parte das minhas fics e da série, muito OOC. Shaka não vai ser _exatamente_ o Shaka, Ikki não vai ser _exatamente_ o Ikki e o Hyoga não vai ser _exatamente_ o Hyoga, então estão avisados (apesar de que eu fiz o possível para não fugir tanto assim, mas não custa avisar).  
**Pedidos de Perdão: **Pois bem, sumi por um bom tempo (quase um ano, acho), tenho três fics paradas, uma não sendo atualizada em uma das minhas contas por pura falta de vergonha na cara (no Nyah! está completa, no ff net está em andamento) mas não, eu não esqueci de Como Ser Humano, Blueville e O Segredo de Dea (essa última disponível apenas no ff net) – se é que tem algum leitor de alguma dessas fics por aqui, perdão imenso.

Chega de enrolação e boa leitura!

-.-.-.-

Já tinha um mês que Shaka tentava meditar e não conseguia. Sua mente voava para mil lugares diferentes, geralmente relacionados com shows de mágica e a anatomia humana e suas influências em seu baixo ventre, o que o levava a meditar no por que seu baixo ventre se _esquentava_ quando a anatomia em questão era masculina.

Shaka desconfiava que era gay. Ele não tinha um problema com isso, na verdade. Além do mais, alguns de seus companheiros de armas eram gays e sua religião não condenava o ato. O que o preocupava de verdade é que sua mente sempre se desviava para o baixo ventre volumoso de Ikki, o que o fazia reparar em todo o resto do ser de Phoenix. Ademais, Ikki tinha namorado – o pato, digo, Hyoga – e desde que passou a reparar em Ikki por, acidentalmente, o ver nu em um dos novos vestiários do Coliseu do Santuário, passou a odiar o discípulo de Camus.

Outra desconfiança que Shaka tinha era que o Ikki o atraía. Aiolia o disse que a atração era física, nas palavras do mesmo, "que sentia um puta tesão pelo Ikki". Já Mú o disse que a atração era sentimental, "que estava caidinho por ele".

Shaka não queria estar caidinho e nem "pra ciminha" por ou com Ikki de nenhuma maneira, posição ou sentido. Não que o problema fosse com o Ikki, mas é que ele (Virgem) prezava demais sua vida particular, sua anatomia e sua sanidade mental, além do quê o moço era comprometido. Mas mesmo que um tapado sentimental, Shaka sabia que tinha um coração metafórico (tinha, não tinha?) e não ignorava que, seja lá o que fosse, sentia de fato alguma coisa por Ikki, e, errado ou não, com Pato ou não, isso não podia ignorar.

E, juntado toda a coragem que precisava (dependendo do ponto de vista, de toda a cara de pau que precisava), Shaka se levantou de onde estava e rumou para o Coliseu, onde Ikki, Hyoga e os demais bronzeados e os prateados treinavam no momento.

Quando Shaka chegou, com toda a sua pomposidade, todos na arena pararam de lutar e ficaram se perguntando "O quê porra ele faz aqui?". Shaka foi direto para onde Ikki treinava (miraculosamente, Phoenix tinha sossegado no Santuário), nesse dia treinando com Shiryu. A única coisa que Shaka fez (e foi suficiente para virar fofoca por um mês e para deixar o Santuário inteiro pasmo) foi beijar Ikki.

O susto de Ikki foi tão grande que ele não teve reação até o momento que sentiu o baixo ventre de Shaka virar uma cabaninha por debaixo das calças. Ikki não teve tempo de interromper o beijo, pois o mesmo foi interrompido por seu patinho muito macho e ciumento, que não tinha amor à vida e socou Shaka nas fuças.

Verdade seja dita, Hyoga _tentou_ socar Shaka nas fuças, por que Virgem nem saiu do lugar. Shaka só olhou de rabo de olho para Hyoga, petrificado de uma mistura nojenta de pavor, ódio, raiva e ciúme. Shaka pensou em revidar da mesma maneira – com um simples soco nas fuças – mas aí lembrou que Hyoga tinha interrompido seu primeiro beijo com o cara de quem estava a fim...

...

...

Shaka se petrificou e nem terminou sua linha de raciocínio quando se deu conta que estava a fim de Ikki quando pensou nisso em voz alta, tamanho o susto que levou ao perceber que seu subconsciente estava o delatando e que, se afinal ele era o Homem Mais Próximo de Deus, ele deveria, sim, saber daquilo que seu subconsciente sabe. Era inadmissível para Shaka pensar que ele, como uma pessoa _sapientíssima_, não conseguisse controlar os próprios sentimentos e o próprio subconsciente, que o fez berrar para o Santuário inteiro ouvir que estava a fim de Ikki.

Como se só chegar e beijar o mesmo não fosse o suficiente.

Shaka também se deu conta que os pensamentos que estava tento ultimamente eram adolescentes demais para o próprio gosto, e isso o assustou mais do que se atirar ao Muro das Lamentações e virar purpurina novamente.

Shaka não sabia o que fazer, então tratou de beijar Ikki novamente.

Hyoga estava paralisado de seja lá o que for, então Ikki decidiu que teria que se restabelecer do susto e interromper esse segundo beijo de uma vez por todas. Bruscamente, ferozmente, fazendo uma certa cara para Shaka que o mesmo não apreciou muito.

Interromper o segundo beijo foi como um _switch_. Logo Shaka e Hyoga acordaram do transe (sendo que Shaka ainda estava em transe quando beijou Ikki novamente). Hyoga pensou em voltar a atacar, mas Shaka era muito mais forte e não tinha nenhum perigo iminente à Saori ou a Terra para ir assim como em um ataque suicida, como fez nas Doze Casas. Nem passou pela cabeça de Shaka revidar, pois isso seria muito imaturo e adolescente e não condizia com sua posição de Homem Mais Próximo de Deus e nem com a de Cavaleiro de Ouro de Virgem e muito menos com a de Encarnação de Buda, mesmo que essa última fosse apenas especulação.

Então estava decidido que quem tinha que tomar uma atitude era Ikki. Ikki tomou a atitude que normalmente tomaria e simplesmente saiu, deixando tanto Hyoga quanto Shaka para trás. Que eles resolvessem seus problemas. Ele não tinha nada a ver com isso.

Todos sabemos que essa linha de raciocínio é própria de Ikki e que, sim, isso tem tudo a ver com ele, mas ninguém não-paralisado tem coragem de o contradizer e de muito menos o impedir de sair _à francesa_, então ficou por isso mesmo.

Shaka "acordou" alguns segundos depois, mas Ikki já tinha saído. Hyoga "acordou" logo em seguida e ambos se olharam como... Como... Como... Bem, ambos se olharam com um tipo de olhar muito marcante que, tenho certeza que você, caro competente leitor, consegue imaginar muito bem e provavelmente encontraria uma descrição apropriada para tal tipo de olhar.

Shaka decidiu por ir atrás de Ikki e começou a o localizar por cosmo, o encontrando indo para a própria casa na Vila dos Cavaleiros de Bronze, no que Hyoga foi mais esperto e saiu na dianteira, deixando Shaka para trás, não sem antes olhar para Shaka com um olhar de desdém, no que Shaka guardou o fato como uma informação _preciosa_.

Quando Shaka já ia seguir Hyoga, o juízo lhe aflorou e o Homem Mais Próximo de Deus percebeu qual era o tamanho do mico que ele estava pagando.

Então Shaka colocou seu rabo imaginário entre as pernas e voltou para Virgem, tanto humilhando quanto o orgulho de Shaka o deixa humilhar.

-.-.-.-.-

o/

Gostaram? Eu tentei continuar e dar um final mais decente, mas não consegui e pensei: Ah, se eu for esperar um _insight_, esse negócio vai ficar travado como tantas outras.

E pimba! Mudei um negocinho no final e ficou assim.

Beijos e até a próxima!


End file.
